The Soldier
The Soldier is a character from Valve's Team Fortress series of video games, and is a playable class in Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baron vs. The Soldier * Guile VS The Soldier (Complete) * Rolento vs The Soldier (Complete) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown (Alongside his Team) * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal *The Soldier vs Senator Armstrong * Soldier vs Captain America (Complete) * The Soldier vs. Jubilee (Complete) * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale * Red Team (Team Fortress 2) VS The Reds (Red vs Blue) * Sarge vs The Soldier * Tank Dempsey V.S The Soldier * Soldier vs. Pharah History During the peak of World War II, a young man known only as Mister Jane Doe saw the war as the perfect opportunity to join the American Army. However, he was rejected by all military branches he applied to - every single branch. Regardless, he bought his ticket to Poland anyway. Once there, he taught himself to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree, and being awarded many medals for his work (ones that he designed and made himself). But just as quickly as Jane's slaughter-fest began, as soon as the war ended in 1949, so did his killing spree. Although there was no more world war to fight for, this would not be the end of his fighting career. Despite not being an actual soldier, Redmond Mann decided that he would be the perfect candidate to be one of nine mercenaries to be put to the fighting test in the feud against his brother, Blutarch, over the land of the Gravel Pits. With Jane back on the warpath, his current fighting style and weaponry, as well as his get-up, earned him the mercenary name of The Soldier. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Jane Doe (presumably) * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Blood type: Red * Owns a copy of M. Bison's hat * Generally refers to enemies as fly larvae * Developer Robin Walker's favourite class Weapons Rocket Launcher * Clip: 4 rockets (somehow) * Maximum ammo: 20 rockets * Appears to be a heavily customized and stylized RPG-7 Grenade Launcher * Rockets not affected by gravity... * ...but are affected by significant damage falloff over distance * Capable of at least destroying a small building with one rocket, higher since even three BLU Soldier rockets can cause a miniature mushroom cloud like a nuke Disintegrating Weaponry * Examples: Cow Mangler 5000, Righteous Bison * Limited clip size but unlimited supply of ammo * Capable of disintegrating humans * At least capable of atomizing human bodies, since there is no gas or visible trace of the enemy's death. Meaning, the human body must have been separated into atoms, which are too small for the naked eyes to see. It's possible that it is atomic annihilation * Such atomization cost this amount of energy in order to do so Shotgun * Sawed-off pump action model * Clip: 6 shots with 10 pellets * Maximum ammo: 32 shots * Closest real-life equivalent is the Ithaca M37 Shotgun * Useful for when the rocket launcher needs reloading or out of ammo, or for when rocket use is ill-advised * Also used by the Engineer, Heavy and Pyro Shovel * Hand-held shovel made or provided by Mann Co * Apparently used by Soldier for twelve years * Originally used as a trench-digging tool * Real life equivalent is the U.S. Army M-1943 entrenching tool Grenades * Stored on the Soldier's belt * Doesn't use them in normal combat Rocket Jumping * Done through use of the rocket launchers * Allows for better jumps and air mobility at cost of health * Jumps can be chained for extra speed and distance * Gives the Soldier an aerial advantage * Death from above! Critical Chance * Completely random and can occur at any time * Usually identified through electric sounds and team coloured glow * Deals triple damage with no damage falloff * Certain items or effects force the crit effect * So much destruction and pain Feats * Has fought and bested the BLU Team for over ten years * Teleported bread for three days * Slaughtered many Nazis in his World War 2 stint * Able to fight robot mercenaries * Mastered the rocket jump technique **Can blast himself with rockets and survive in order to do this * Able to recite quotes from the United States Marine Corps and Sun Tzu's The Art Of War off by heart or memory * Survived the onslaught of Merasmus the Magician * Capable of both offense and defense * Capable of coming back from the dead due to the consumption of Merasmus' "Kill Me Come Back Stronger Pills" which should still work since Merasmus would have to kill his other teammates. Faults * Not very intelligent * Often relies on brute force and military instinct in battle * Too many rocket jumps will kill * Questionable mental stability * Slow on the ground Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:US Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Valve Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Characters with a Healing Factor